Twisted Ladder
by IcePaw Chan
Summary: "No mater how twisted our lives get we'll keep moving up." Things seem perfect for Alfred and Arthur, but in a small twist of fate their whole world seems to be turned upside down. The lengths of their love will be tested threw trials and challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Ladder

A/N: I actually like how this is going and I blame the plot bunnies for every thing since those little rats wont leave me alone. Plzzzzzzzz no kill me! Plot bunnies fault!

Warning: Let's see if any one can guess before next chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia

xXOXx

Chapter 1: In Which It All Begins

nNONn

Arthur's P.O.V

"Ahh. Almost done. I just need some eye of newt and it will be perfect. Now where did I put it?"

Arthur walked over to the shelves on the side of his dark stone room to look for it. While he was searching through the numerous jars and bottles he heard the door open and close behind him. Arthur turned with a good number of jars and bottles in his arms to see who ,or what, it was that opened the door.

"Hey Iggy!" /he/ yelled.

Not expecting him to be there and the fact that he just yelled in Arthur's face, he was startled into dropping all the jars and bottles he was holding into the cauldron.

"A-Alfred! You git! What are you doing here!"

"Well this is my house. Sooooo. Awwww! Iggy you pretending to do magic again?"

"It is not pretend you git!" Arthur yelled face flustered.

"Nya Hahaha Haha! Awww Iggy your so cute when your playing pretend!" He said ruffling Arthur's always messy hair.

"Git." Arthur said swatting Alfred's hand away.

Next thing Arthur knew Alfred was stepping towards him when he accidentally stepped on the board under the cauldron. This made it fly into the air and coincidentally land on Arthur's head making him fall over spilling the now unknown potion all over himself.

"Eh! Iggy! Are you all right! I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! I'm re-"

"Shut up git!" Arthur yelled pulling the cauldron off his head, "And stop calling me Iggy."

"What ever. Common, ARTHUR, let's get you changed since those are ruined now." Alfred said while helping him up.

"I can stand up on my own you git!" Arthur said swatting his hand away. Alfred gave him a disapproving glance but Arthur glared back. When Arthur tried to take a step he stumbled and almost fell down. Luckily Alfred caught him. Arthur pushed Alfred's hands away and stood up straitening his shirt.

" Hmp. See I can stand perfectly fine on my own." Arthur said nodding his head and crossing his arms. "I can also walk on my own git." He said as Alfred went to help him walk towards the door. All he did was raise an eyebrow and continue to try to help.

'Well fine. He can do what ever he wants. See if I care. Well. I care right now so-.' Arthur's thoughts were cut short when Alfred put his hand on Arthur's lower back sending a jolt of pain up his spine making him hiss and squeeze his eyes shut in pain.

"Hey, you all right?" Alfred asked worry filling his tone. "Does something hurt?"

"Your hand git, move your hand!" Great Arthur could feel tears in his eyes. Luckily Alfred removed his hand right away making Arthur sigh in relief though it still hurt.

'Great now if I start to cry even a little bit he's going to get all worried about m-' yet again Alfred cut his thoughts short only this time he was pulling the back of Arthur's shirt up and the waist band of his pants down a little.

"Eh! W-what are you doing!" Arthur practically yelled trying to pull away.

"Stop squirming, I'm just trying to see if you have a bruse." Alfred said his voice oddly serious. He lightly poked the spot were his hand was making Arthur wince.

"Ya I think you're gunna have a pretty nasty bruse there in the morning." Alfred said lightly kissing the spot then putting his shirt and waistband back into place.

"O-ok..." Arthur mumbled not sure what to say.

"Let's go get you in some clean clothes. You should probably shower too to get that outta your hair."

Arthur yawned all of a sudden felling tired. "But I'm tired." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Need help in the shower Iggy?" Alfred said with a smirk on his face, " 'Cause your tired but you need to shower ya know to get that outta your hair." he said scratching the back of his head.

" Mhm." Arthur grunted to tired all of a sudden to care. Yawning and rubbing his eyes Arthur heard Alfred laugh a little. Arthur lightly slapped his shoulder and gave him a tired glare. Alfred took a step foward and picked him up bridle style.

"Hmh. Whad-ya doin?" Arthur asked his words jumbling together from tiredness.

"Carrying you since your tired."

" Mkay."

"Really?" Alfred asked to make sure. Arthur nodded his head in approval. "Huh. That stuff is starting to look like strawberry jello now." Alfred said pointing to a spot of the spilt potion on Arthur's stomach.

"Ya. Kind of." Arthur said pealing a piece off of his arm. "Smells like it too." he stated holding it up to Alfred's face. Arthur then lazily brought it back down to his face and took a bite. " Sure doesn't taste like it though." he said making a face.

"Ya it does smell like it but are you sure you should eat it?" Alfred asked Arthur who seemed to not be paying attention.

"Mkay." Arthur said taking another bite.

"Eh! Why dya eat more I thought you said it tasted gross!"

"I didn't say that I just made a face."

"Well most of the time that means somethings gross."

"Well you taste it and tell me if it tastes gross."

"No how 'bout we go get showered and go to bed."

"Fine." And with that Alfred walked out off the room carrying Arthur towards the bathroom.

[ fluffy-cute walk to bathroom ]

Alfred's POV

"Whad-ya doing? *yawn*"

"Getting you in the shower."

"Aren't you showering also?"

" I will after you do. "

" But I'm too tired." *fake yawn for emphasis*

'Wait what?' Alfred thought 'He's practically asking to shower together?'

"So do you want us to shower at the same time to make it go faster?"

"Yeah." Arthur answered without even a pause.

"Ok." Alfred said he then got them both in the shower wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist.

[ fluffy shower time of fluffyness ]

Still Alfred's POV

"There now let's go to bed." Alfred said ruffling Arthur's hair with a towel.

"Ya." *real yawn*

Alfred picked Arthur up again the same as before and carried him to his bedroom next door sitting on the bed with Arthur in his lap. Arthur look up at Alfred much like a little kid. Then he reached up and tugged on Nantucket.

"H-hey Iggy w-whad-ya doin?" Arthur was still holding on to Nantucket.

"Hmm." Arthur gave Nantucket another tug.

"H-hey Arthur what are you doin? Can ya stop please."

"No." *tug*

"Ahh. W-why?"

Arthur sat up a little bit and whispered in Alfred's ear, "Let's visit 'Florida' then I'll stop. Hmm." He said twisting Nantucket with his finger.

"Well then you just had to say so Arthur." Alfred said rubbing one of Arthur's eyebrows with his thumb.

"Mhh. I say so now."

[ du what else ]

Many uncounted weeks later

" Arthur this is getting ridiculous. You're going to the doctors tomorrow." Alfred said as he knelt next to Arthur rubbing his back on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet.

"Yeah." Arthur said weakly wiping his mouth.

"This has been going on for weeks and every day you still get sick every morning." Alfred started to get up, "You ok? I'm gunna go call the doctor."

Arthur nodded weakly and Alfred left to go make the call.

fFOFf

A/N: Wow that was the fastest chapter I ever wrote. I hope it is up to any of you guys? -es? -is? standards! And one more thing bumbumbum cliff hanger! Sorry if it is to dialog heavy thats just how my brain works! ^-^' Nya~! :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Twisted Ladder 2

A/N: OMGosh! Another chapter! I legit started typing this after I finished the last chapter! Wheeeew!

Warning: You have till the end of this chapter to guess what it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

cCOCc

Arthur's POV

That night Arthur dreamt that he was in a large field of golden grass surrounded by very green trees. In the middle of the field there was a large rock and sitting on that rock with their backs to him was a little boy and girl. They both had blond hair, the boy's a little messy and the girls long and hung in ringlets. As Arthur walked towards them he noticed that the boy was wearing a light blue shirt with tan pants while the girl was wearing the same color light blue dress with a fat tan ribbon around her waist tied into a bow at the back. He tried calling out to them and found he had no voice. He continued to walk towards them and as he neared he heard them talking. He couldn't understand them though. Instead of words it sounded more like whispered bat screeches, like it was in a language he couldn't understand. Soon he was standing right behind the rock. He suddenly found his voice and called out to them to turn around. As soon as he did so a sudden gust of wind burst into the meadow making the grass look like golden waves. As the two kids turned around slowly the wind picked up and the sky darkened. Just as he was about to see their faces Arthur was jolted out of his dream needing to go release the contents of his stomach in the bathroom.

Arthur slowly but surely made his way to his and Alfred's shared bedroom. When he settled back into bed he took notice to the time. Seeing it was 3:30 in the morning he inwardly groaned. Not wanting to get too comfortable, knowing he would most likely be getting up again soon, he just laid there pulling the covers around himself.

[.Skip ahead a few hours.]

"Hey Iggy what do you want for to eat?" Alfred asked lightly shaking Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur picked his head up off the table to look at Alfred. "No I'm not hungry. And if I was after I ate I would probably just puke it up. It would be a waste of your time and cooking." he said putting his head back on the table.

"Common Iggy you need to eat." Alfred said poking Arthur's head.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll eat something." Arthur said rubbing his temples.

"Ok! Whad-ya want!" Alfred said all of a sudden energetic.

"Pancakes." Arthur said seriously.

"Really?" Alfred asked

"Yes now make me pancakes." Arthur said sitting up and crossing his arms. With that Alfred went to work on making the pancakes.

After a few moments Alfred set a large stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and one plate in front of each chair. "Here ya go!" said Alfred setting two pancakes on each plate.

"Thanks," said Arthur grabbing the maple syrup before Alfred could.

"You want syrup?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Now eat." Arthur said flatly.

[.Some food and an hour latter.]

"We should start thinking about getting ready soon to go to the doctors." Alfred said stretching on the couch.

"You did call your nation doctor right?" Arthur asked sitting on Alfred's stomach.

"Yeah I'm not stupid!" Alfred defended sitting up on his elbows.

"Ok."Arthur said leaning back and closing his eyes.

"How early were you up this morning?"

"Three thirty." Arthur groaned covering his eyes with his arm.

"You should take a nap then." Alfred said laying back down. With that Arthur laid down on Alfred and he and Alfred fell asleep.

[.About an hour long nap latter.]

"We should get ready now." Alfred said stretching.

"Ok." with that Arthur got up and went to change. He picked out a simple outfit of one of his light blue shirts and grabbed a pair of tan pants then went to the bathroom to change. When he went to go put the pants on he noticed that they were a bit tighter around the waist than the last time he put them on. Which happen to be only two weeks ago. He took off his shirt and looked down at his stomach standing sideways in front of the long mirror.

" It isn't possible that I gained any weight I haven't been eating." Arthur said to himself looking at his usually flat stomach in the mirror. He tried sucking it in but that did nothing.

"I heard somewhere that if you don't eat your body will store fat from the food you do eat, but I didn't think you could gain weight this fast." he said trying to suck in the chub and poking his stomach at the same time. He noticed that he was spending quite a bit of time in the bathroom, so he buttoned his pants, a bit uncomfortably, put on his shirt and walked out.

"Hey, Alfred where are you?" Arthur asked walking into the livingroom.

"Kitchen!" Alfred yelled as Arthur walked through the living room.

"What are you doing,making one of those disgusting burgers?" Arthur asked walking up behind Alfred and looking around his shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm not making just one and the aren't disgusting." Alfred said turning his head and giving Arthur a kiss on the cheek. " Hey I need to call Mattie really quick. Be right back." With that Alfred left the kitchen leaving Arthur there with the burgers. Arthur looked at the pile of burgers then at the kitchen door then back at the burgers.

'They smell good. Too good.' Arthur thought. 'Maybe he did something different to them.' He stared at the burgers and his stomach growled. 'Well he can't miss just one he has like ten of them.' Arthur thought picking up one. Disgusted at what he was about to do Arthur took a bite of the burger. 'He must have done something different this tastes too good.' Arthur thought sitting down and taking another bite. He quickly finished the burger and looked longingly at the pile on the counter. 'It wouldn't hurt to have just one more.' He thought getting up and walking towards the counter. When Alfred came back ten minutes latter Arthur was in the middle of happily eating a third burger.

"Hey Iggy why you eatin' the burgers I thought you hated them?" Alfred asked slightly tilting his head.

"Umm… I'm not eating a burger." Arthur said quickly putting the burger down.

"Umm yeah you are I just saw you. It's all right if you were I don't care if you have one." Alfred said sitting down.

"This is my third one." Arthur said shamefully.

"Ya hungry?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Very. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks all of a sudden." Arthur said looking down.

"Well finish your burger and then ya won't be hungry." Alfred said pointing at the burger on the table. They both quickly finished off the burgers. Then they got ready to leave for the doctors.

uU[.At the doctors.]Uu

"How long do we have to wait to go in?" Arthur asked impatiently tapping his foot.

"Not long at most five minutes." Alfred said leading Arthur to a receptionist's desk.

The lady behind the desk had on a pair of red glasses pointed at the top corners with a beaded string connecting the arms of the glasses behind her head. Her hair was up in a bun and she was chewing gum loudly. Her long red fake nails clicked away on her key board. She was wearing a simple white blouse and black skirt. "Can ay help ya." she said in a nasally voice as Alfred and Arthur walked up.

" 2:30 with Doctor York." Alfred said.

The lady click away on the computer for a minute then said "Alfred?" He nodded and she typed some more "Down that hall and third door on the left." she said. Alfred and Arthur left down the hall. Arthur looked over his shoulder as they walked past the lady and saw her playing solitaire.

When they got to the room Alfred made Arthur sit on the table thing and he sat in a chair next to it. Alfred was right and they only had to wait for about five minutes before came in. She was about the same height as Arthur and had long black hair tied back into a ponytail that reminded Arthur of Yao. She had a long white doctor's coat on with a stethoscope around her neck. "Hello Mr. Jones. Mr. Kirkland." she said giving them both a polite nod. Arthur nodded back. "So what seems to be the issue today." she asked walking over to Arthur.

"Well see I have been getting sick in the morning for a while now. At first I didn't think much of it but it has been going on for some time."

"How long has this been going on for." she asked writing on her clipboard.

" About five weeks." Arthur answered.

"Have you noticed anything else strange happening?" asked.

"Umm…Well I have noticed that I have gained a little weight over these five weeks." Arthur answered blushing a little. She wrote some more on her clipboard then nodded.

"We are going to need to run a few tests if it is alright with you?" She asked looking up at Arthur.

"Yes that is alright." Arthur said getting up

"If you could follow me sir." said walking out of the room. She took Arthur to get his blood tested and numerous other tests done. Minutes latter she led him back to the room. She then left to analyze the tests.

When she came back about half an hour later she had a serious look on her face. "Well mister Kirkland. I have a diagnosis for you. I had to call up mister Yao to confirm it though." She paused and looked up at them both. "Sirs, mister Kirkland congratulations your pregnant. "

cCOCc

Wheeeeeeeew! I dids it! Hahaha! It's like midnight! Hahahaha! So tired! I just had this urge to finish this though! I'm gunna sleep now hope you enjoyed it! Cliff-ish hanger bumbumbum! If you guessed mpreg for he warning YOU! ARE! CORRECT! My arm hurts...…Until next time! Jaa mata nee!  
>Nya~! :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted Ladder 3

A/N: Daaaaaaaaaaaa! •w• Ya know, I really like writing this story. I hope you like reading this as much as I like writing it! ^J^ Thank you for dealing with this because in my opinion I suck at writing.

Warning: Introducing…...MPREG! and DRAMA!

Disclaimer: No own Hetalia or Kraft Macaroni = good thing ;P

cCOCc

"Pregnant!" They both yelled in unison.

"How is that bloody possible?" questioned Arthur.

"Well," said walking over and sitting down on her round doctors chair. "Since you are nations your bodies are different from the citizens. In some way you must represent the people of your country."

"What's that gotta do with this." Alfred said standing up and pointing to Arthur's stomach earning a glare from him.

"If you would let me finish speaking Mr. Jones you would know." said Dr. York smiling like Ivan usually did. When Alfred sat back down she continued. "As I was saying you represent the people of your country. As you are a male you already represent that part of the population."

"So what you are saying is that in some way we need to represent the female portion of the population?" Arthur cut in.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean." Dr. York said standing and walking over to Arthur. "But because you are male and not female I need to keep a close watch on you to make sure it is progressing properly." She pause then added, "If you want to keep it that is."

Arthur's eyes widened as she said the last part. 'Sure this is weird and all but it's a human life!' Arthur thought. Dr. York noticed his reaction and nodded.

"Then we should make appointments for every other week." she said walking back over to her computer.

A little over half an hour later Alfred and Arthur walked out to Alfred's car in silence. They got into the car and started the about hour long ride home. When they got to Alfred's house Arthur just walked into the living room and placed himself on the couch head in his hands. Alfred came over and sat down next to him putting an arm around Arthur's shoulders. They stayed like that for a few moments until Alfred's phone started to ring. He took it out and mumbled "I'll be right back." he got up and walked into the kitchen. After a few minuets he came back. "That was my boss he needs me to head over there to do some paper work. I'll be back soon." Alfred said walking over and kissing the top of Arthur's head then leaving. When Arthur heard Alfred's car pull away he sighed leaning back and started to silently cry. After a while he fell into a restless sleep.

[.A few hours later.]

Arthur awoke to the sound of a door slamming shut jolting him awake.

"Jerkland! Where are you? I'm bored!" yelled a familiar voice. Arthur groaned. He did not want to deal with Peter right now. Solution: He laid his head back and closed his eyes trying to fall asleep again.

"Jerklan-! Oh there you are! Jerkland?" Peter said siting down next to Arthur. "Jerkland?" He said poking his cheek. "Are you ok?" he asked still poking him.

"Go away." Arthur mumbled swatting at Peter's hand. "I'm tired."

"Peter I think you should leave Mr. England alone he looks tired." said another voice. Arthur slightly opened one eye to see who it was.

"But Ravis I don't think he's ok." wined Peter to the other boy next to him.

"Well then it would be a good idea to leave him to rest." Ravis pointed out. 'Hmph. You should listen to that kid Peter, at least he has some sense.' Arthur thought.

"Hey! Hey Jerkland! Does your stomach hurt?" Peter asked poking Arthur's face again.

"No why? And I thought I told you to bloody leave me alone!" Arthur said swatting Peter's hand away again.

"Well because you're hand is on your stomach." Peter said pointing to Arthur's hand on his stomach. Arthur abruptly pulled his hand away and glared at Peter.

"I feel perfectly fine, and why are you here?" Arthur asked sitting up. Standing up from the couch Arthur walked into the kitchen with Peter and Ravis following him.

"Hey, Jerkland what are you doing?" Peter asked grabbing the back of Arthur's shirt. Arthur paused and turned around taking Peter's hand off his shirt. He noticed Ravis hiding behind Peter and holding his hand as if his life depended on it.

Arthur sighed, "I'm getting some food would you two like any?" Arthur asked them kneeling down to their eye level.

"Yeah!" Peter yelled excitedly. Arthur looked to Ravis for his response, but he looked like he was trying to disappear behind Peter grabbing his hand tighter. Peter noticed this and turned around. "Hey Rav do you want any food?" Peter asked him.

"Y-Yes please. If it's alright with you Mr. England sir." Ravis stuttered out.

"Yes it is perfectly fine. Would you two like some Macaroni and cheese?" Arthur asked standing up. Peter looked at Ravis and when he gave a slight nod Peter nodded vigorously. Arthur stood up and walked over to the cubards thinking that Alfred must have a box or two of Kraft Macaroni some where. After some looking he found some boxes but they were just out of his reach. He sighed and looked around the room. Dragging a chair over he stood on top and grabbed all the boxes to put in a more excesible place. Being careful not to fall he turned around to get down. When he got one foot almost to the ground he slipped and fell off the chair. "Oww." He said rubbing his back.

"Eh! Are you all right Mr. England sir!" Ravis Asked jumping from the loud sound of the chair falling over.

"Ya I'm ok just my back is going to hurt later." Arthur said standing up and wincing at the pain,"Or now." . He picked up the Mac and cheese boxes scattered on the floor and putting them in a more accessible cabinet leaving two out. He then walked over to the cabinet, wincing when he bent down, and grabbed a pot, filling it with water then setting it to boil. "I'll be right back boys." Arthur said heading towards the bathroom.

Once he was out of sight Peter turned to Ravis. "Is it just me or does Jerkland seem different?" he asked pointing to the hallway Arthur went down over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Mr . England does seem to be acting different. Almost kinder maybe?" Ravis said nodding. Before their conversation could continue they heard Arthur coming back. He walked back into the room and over to the pot of water putting in the macaroni.

"Now, Peter remind me of why your here again." Arthur said turning from the pot.

"Oh, like I said I was board so I went to your place and you weren't there so I came here thinking this is were you would be." Peter said nodding.

"So why is Ravis here?" Arthur asked ignoring how enthusiastic Peter was about coming to him when he was board.

"Because I wanted to bring him with me!" Peter said still nodding.

"Did you ever think he didn't want to come?" Peter looked at Ravis and they started to have a little conversation about that. While the Mac and cheese was cooking Arthur had some time to himself to think about the news he and Alfred were given this morning. With a sigh Arthur leaned back onto the counter. 'How are we going to handle this.' Arthur thought looking down at his stomach. He looked up at Peter and Ravis talking. 'I don't want it to be like last time.' Arthur shook his head. 'No! No I won't think about that! I promised myself I wouldn't ever again!' he sighed again. 'I don't think I can do this. Not alone. What if Alfred doesn't like me now because of this!'

"Hey Jerkland. Are you ok?"

"What?" Arthur asked looking up at Peter again.

"I said are you sure your ok because your rubbing your stomach again." Peter said pointing Arthur. Arthur looked down and sure enough his hand was on his stomach rubbing in small circles. Pushing himself off the counter Arthur pulled his hand away from his stomach and ran out of the kitchen to his bed room. Once he got there he slammed the door and laid on he bed. "I can't do this, not again." Arthur said into his pillow. He reached over and grabbed Alfred's pillow holding it close, the familiar sent comforting him.

"Can't do what?" Arthur rolled around on his bed and saw Peter standing in his door way.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked sitting up, still hugging Alfred's pillow to his chest.

"Eh! Jerkland why are you crying!" Peter said running into the room and jumping onto the bed.

"It's nothing important," Arthur replied looking away from Peter.

"I'm home!" they both heard Alfred yell as he slammed the front door. Arthur heard a few murmured voices for a moment and then Alfred appeared at the bedroom door way.

"Iggy what's wrong? Ravis said you looked really upset then ran in here." Alfred said running over and hugging Arthur. Arthur was in a state of shock for a moment then he clucked the front of Alfred's shirt in his fists and started sobbing. "Shhh. Iggy calm down." Alfred said sitting on the bed and pulling Arthur onto his lap. "What's wrong?" Alfred ask Arthur when his sobs died down into hiccups.

"I-I can't. I c-can't t-take it. N-not again." Arthur said in between quiet sobs.

"Arthur. Whatchya mean not again?" Alfred asked pulling away a little to look into his tear stained face. Arthur gasped pulling his hands away from Alfred's shirt to cover his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head Arthur mumbled, "I didn't mean that! You weren't supposed to know!"

"Arthur!" Alfred yelled grabbing Arthur's wrists, "What do you mean by not again!"

"I-I'm so sorry." Arthur said lowering his head. "I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. I was never going to tell y-you. Ever." Arthur stuttered starting to cry again.

"Eh! Iggy! Aww come on man don't start crying again!" Alfred said hugging Arthur again. "Artie, how 'bout you calm down and tell me later." than Alfred started to get up to leave but Arthur grabbed his wrist.

"No!" Alfred was startled by how fast Arthur could go from crying to being so affirmative. "I'm going to tell you now whether I want to or not so sit back down, and Peter," he said turning to the kid, "You stay here as well." He then stood so Alfred could sit. Straitening his shirt like he does when he's nervous and talking a shaky breath Arthur started to speak. "I-I've hidden something from you, both of you, for a long time. I didn't mean to hide it but it never seemed like the right time to bring it up," he let out a nervous laugh, "Well I guess now is as good a time as ever." Arthur took another shaky breath. "Alfred this won't be our first child…Alfred…Peter is our son."

cCOCc

There it's done and well it's done. There's a secret that has been told and ya need to wait to see what happens next. But now I would like to introduce you to my editor! She will be appearing in my notes from now on! You may call her Scotty or Scotty-chan. Now a word from my editor.

Scotty:Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I can finally speak. I love this story and it's cause of me that she kept writing it. Can't wait for next chapter. I'll chat y'all later

Thx Scotty! Love ya like a sister! And Jaa mata nee my dear readers until next time!


End file.
